


Pancakes and Pet Names

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pancakes, we just wanted a breakfast one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Characters, Sam Winchester/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 4





	Pancakes and Pet Names

Dean flipped the pancake, glancing up at Gwen -- who sat quietly at the table in the stainless steel kitchen -- sipping on her tea and winked. They were the only ones awake, or assumed they were since they hadn’t heard anything from Sam or Jai at all that morning. It was peaceful, for a moment, until Jai stepped into the kitchen from the doorway to the main hall of the building. 

She popped the earbud out, stopping dead just inside the doorway, and looked between them. Dean took a peek over his shoulder, smiled at her, and cleared his throat, placing more batter on the hot skillet. 

“Morning, Peaches,” Dean grinned, concentrating on his preparation of breakfast.

“Oh, please, don’t start,” Jai gave an aggravated huff before ripping out the second bud and heading for the coffee maker. “Morning started about three hours ago.” She tipped the mug and poured a cup. “It’s chilly outside.”

“You went for a run?” Gwen narrowed her glare at her as Jai sat down across from her, “outside.”

“We’re in Nowheresville, Kansas, G, it’s not like I’m high on a kidnapper’s list of favorite things to snatch,” Jai winked which only made Gwen sigh. 

“Technically,” Dean spoke up, getting both girls to turn in his direction and he waved the spatula at them. “Never mind.”

“So,” Jai set her phone on the table, “what are you and Betty Crocker doing today?”

“Betty…” Gwen sat back, “Dean in no way resembles an older woman.”

“Well,” Jai smirked, bringing the mug to her mouth, “he’s running a close second with that apron.”

Gwen turned and peeked at the frilly patchwork apron that Dean had around his neck and tied behind his back. She sighed and shook her head. “You may have a point.”

“Hey!” The man in the room snapped, which only got a smirk from Jai. “How about you and Sammy? Plans?”

“Eh,” Jai shrugged, “he was up most of the night researching, I figured we’d just take it easy.” The room fell quiet for a bit as the girls enjoyed their morning caffeine and was only broken when Dean set the plates in front of them, each with bacon and three pancakes. “Oh, isn’t he adorable. Look, G, you have your own Mrs. Clever.”

“Okay,” Dean sighed, crossing his arms over the apron, “I know I started it, but enough with the pet names.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m merely making scientific observations on how you are behaving and comparing them to specific women of our youth that may or may not have had an affect on our view of the world.” Jai shrugged, grabbing the syrup.

“You’re being an ass,” Dean grouched, and Jai gave a little indecisive tilt of her head.

“Well, there’s that too.”

Dean went back to the pancakes, preparing his own plate as a half-asleep Sam stepped into the door. “Hey, Sammy, saved you a short stack…” His eyes went right to Jai, who scowled at him. “And some pancakes.”

“Hey,” Jai snapped.

Gwen just shook her head, grabbed a piece of bacon and watched the two glare at each other before all was forgotten and breakfast continued.


End file.
